


The Reef

by ME3Fan



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Fan/pseuds/ME3Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Venj has dreams, vague ones of the Traveler, terrifying ones of the Darkness, and pleasant ones of her Queen. She is unsure as to why she has these dreams, but all she wants to do is to indulge in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Reef was an unforgiving place. Deep in the abyss of space in the rift between the light and the darkness, the only haven was the desolate outpost that the Awoken called home. However despite the treacherous world that she lived in, the Reef was the only home Petra Venj ever knew. She walked down the long halls that led to her cabin thinking about the dreams that she had been having. She passed by several Awoken while lost in thought and in the process nearly tripped over the remains of an old servitor. When she reached the end of the corridor she came across the large door leading to her cabin.

Petra's cabin was larger than the others and had more accommodations reflecting her status as the head of the Awoken Royal Guard. It was lit with several glowing amethyst crystals and had a ceiling that could be rendered transparent to provide a view of the purple glow that was the reef. Once inside she removed her shoulder armor, belt, and boots so that she was left in her under suit. She made her way to her large bed and climbed underneath the sheets. The Reef was perpetually cold and the only warm place she could ever find was her bed. She drifted off into sleep where her subconscious began to put together a dream.

She was running from something, she didn't know what it was but it resembled a horned bat armed with a sword and it was fast approaching. She tripped and it caught her, hovering over her and staring down at her with its three glowing eyes. Darkness was engulfing her before a light blinded her and blasted the darkness away. When her vision returned she could see an orb hovering above her, before a figure appeared walking towards her out of the light. She strained to see who it was before the realization hit her, it was Queen Mara. She began to advance towards her and Petra found herself frozen as if she was being held in place by some unseen force. Mara was soon standing over her however instead of her typical austere expression, she instead wore a look of compassion and longing. Mara held out a hand and helped her up whilst drawing her into a hug. Petra felt a warm rush shoot through her body before she was jolted awake.

She looked around to see what had woken her however she found nothing. She thought to herself what her dreams were supposed to mean, why did Mara hug her, why did she feel good when she did, and why was she having these dreams? She completely forgot about the Traveler and the creature that was attacking her, she just couldn't stop thinking about Mara. She had to confront the Queen herself and hope that meeting with her would dispel these strange feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

She dressed and made her way to the main hall. The only person to greet her was Prince Uldren, "Where is the Queen?" Uldren replied sarcastically and contemptuously "Why do you want to know, do you wish to receive your next errand, or do you wish to try and fail to impress her again". Petra hated when Uldren acted like this, which was all the time so in essence there was never a moment that she didn't wish he would be marooned on Phobos.

"I wish to speak to the Queen to address a matter that pertains to myself and her grace".

Uldren scoffed "Why waste her time with senseless drivel, she does not--" He was cut off by the sound of the door to the chamber opening. "Does not what?" the voice that rang through the chamber sending a chill through both Petra and Uldren. The Queen walked across the long platform to her throne glancing at Petra briefly before glaring at Uldren.

"Leave Us."

The stern order caught Uldren off guard and as he prepared to object a piercing gaze from the Queen sent him out.

The Queen sat on her throne and called Petra before her. "What is it that you desire to tell me Petra", she actually sounded interested, "Your Grace I have been having strange visions and dreams, I have seen the Traveler that the Guardians fight for, a monstrous creature that I can only assume to be Hive, and...", she paused unsure how to tell her about the last part.

"And what?"

The Queens expression did not change as Petra looked at the wreckage of the reef behind the Queen in an effort to fake eye contact as she forced out the last part of her sentence, "Y-You, I saw you in my dream".

This got a reaction from the Queen whose eyes opened wider as she leaned forward, "You have been having dreams about the Traveler, the Hive, and me," Petra nodded looking up at the Queen and proceeded to tell her in detail what had happened in her dream, "What do you think they mean?" she asked hoping for some sort of response.

"Petra I am not a Techeun, nor am I a Guardian Warlock, I do not spend my time busying myself with understanding the mysteries the unknown," the Queen said stoically.

"Yes Your Grace, I will be taking my leave now," Petra turned and left and headed back to the hangar. After Petra had left the Queen was left in her throne room alone thinking to herself. "Why would Petra bother to come to me with this of all things?" She began to think about what Petra could have possibly seen in her dream, from the description of the Hive she knew it had to be the God King that Eris had mentioned, but as to what she had been doing in her dream. She also thought about why Petra would have dreamed about her in such a fashion. "Could Petra possibly be attracted to me? No that's ridiculous why would she..." 

The rest of her thought trailed off as her thoughts turned to Petra herself. She returned to her throne where sat lost in thought about Petra, she thought about her career as her guard. She had fought for her in the Reef Wars, and in return for her loyalty she had appointed her to her Corsairs where she fought in the Hildean Campaign. In the process she had nearly destroyed relations with the city and for that reason she had reassigned her to work as her emissary. However she eventually allowed her to return and she was appointed as head of the her Royal Guard. The Queen laid across her throne and closed her eyes attempting to clear her head however every thought that flashed across her mind involved Petra. Meanwhile Petra was faring no better as she couldn't get Mara out of her head, apparently talking had done the opposite of what she had hoped as instead of clearing her mind she had only reinforced her thoughts of her. She called for her deputy to take over and made her way to her cabin. She sat on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands before falling backwards onto her bed and closing her eyes. She drifted off into sleep where she had another dream however it was different this time, there was no traveler, no hive, this time it was only Mara.


	3. Chapter 3

Petra was suddenly jolted awake by a knocking on the door to her cabin. She groggily stood up and shuffled to her cabin door, "What is it?" she replied annoyed at having been woken up, "take it up with Kylia, she is on duty right now."

The door opened and Petra nearly lost her footing as Mara stood before her, "Y-Y-Your Grace I-I-I did not know it was you, if-uh-if I did I never would have..." 

She was silenced as Mara stepped forward into her cabin closing the door behind her. Mara moved in closer towards her and stared her in the eye, Petra could see the longing in her eyes. Mara put her arm behind Petra and pulled her closer until she was practically pressed up against her, Petra felt a rush of warmth wash over her followed by a chill down her spine as and she shuddered releasing a gasp. Mara stared into her eyes and asked "why do you wear this crest over your eye."

Petra gave a stuttered response "I-I-injured it in the Hildean Campaign, I was shot in the face by a captain and..." she was cut off as Mara raised her hand and put her fingertips on the crest. Mara's eyes glowed blue and a blue glow appeared from beneath her crest, Petra was frozen in shock as the glow subsided and Mara pulled the crest away. Mara stared in awe as Petra opened her eye for the first time in years, their luminescent blue eyes locked in a stare before Petra took the initiative. Petra caved and pressed her lips to Mara's, wrapping her arm around her waist and grabbing the back of her head through her platinum blonde hair. Mara's eyes widened in shock at first and then relaxed as she melted into the kiss.

All her life Mara had never known anything but fighting, war, and austerity and her she was now with one of her most trusted guards in such an intimate situation, the one thing that she felt more than anything was warmth, warmth that was so foreign to her as she had spent her life in the cold, inhospitable Reef. After what had seemed like an eternity they broke away as they both tried their best not to resume.

"Petra, I must go, I told Uldren that I only wanted a briefing from you and he can never find out about this," Petra pulled her in for a hug and softly whispered to her, "please don't leave me". Mara replied longingly, "I must, I'm sorry." Mara then broke away and turned to leave, leaving Petra alone in her cabin to dream about her new life. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Your Grace I am not at all satisfied with this assignment, my Crows and I are being misused on an assignment such as this, a Guardian could do it, there is no reason for me to leave the Reef."

The Queen stared at Uldren from her throne stoically, "Think of it as me being extra careful, you will complete the mission with your crows and you will remain on patrol for one month, am I understood?"

Uldren was powerless to say no and silently bowed and left. The Queen called for a handmaiden to come to her throne room, "Tell Petra to send her Guardian to the moon, tell her that a certain Fallen must be taken care of before his comrades get there", "Yes my Queen," the handmaiden bowed and left.

The Fallen that the Guardian was being sent to eliminate was the same one that the Crows were being sent after, the Guardian would get there first and get the job done first leaving Uldren searching for a corpse, it should keep him busy for a while. The Queen made her way to her bedchamber and accessed her personal communicator, "Petra I want a report on the hunt for the remaining Wolves, please as soon as possible." On the other end of the comms Petra felt like she wanted to sprint all the way to her chamber however she maintained her composure and made her way to the Queen's chamber.

The hallway seemed like it went on for miles and she felt her stomach do back flips as she struggled to maintain a stoic expression as she walked pass her own subordinates as she entered the Queen's chambers. The chamber was dimly lit with the purple glow of royal amethyst and Mara's silhouette appeared as she made her way towards Petra. Petra removed the crest from her eye as Mara looked into her glowing eyes as Petra made her way towards Mara. Mara grinned and reached behind Petra, undoing her hair from its tie and letting it fall down to her shoulders.

Petra responded by pulling Mara into a kiss as she wrapped her arms around her waist and back. Mara broke away and rested her head on Petra's shoulder, "Petra", her words were like whispers as she trembled in Petra's arms. Petra decided to help her relax by carrying her to her large bed and laying her down, however Mara didn't let her get up as she pulled her off her feet into a kiss and she wrapped her arms around her. When they separated for air they stared into each others eyes as they both knew what was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Mara laid back, surrendering herself to Petra who began the task of removing Mara's armor. She started by removing her shoulder plates which came off rather easily as they were only held in place by reinforced leather straps but then she was faced with the task of removing her breastplate. She started by reaching behind her and unfastening the straps that connected to her clothing that she wore under her armor, when those came loose she removed the fur crested armored collar that was around her neck. She finally unsealed the seam that ran down the front that allowed her to completely removed her breastplate. When this was removed Mara let out a staggered exhale as Petra tossed the discarded armor to the floor. Petra moved down and unclasped Mara's belt and the cloth that was hanging from it and slipped it off. Mara had removed her royal dagger that she kept sheathed on her right leg which allowed Petra to keep moving down towards her boots that were sealed at the knee. Petra unsealed the seam on her right leg and slid the boot down, Mara's leggings extended down to her ankles before cutting off and as her second boot was slipped off she shivered. Petra slid her hands down Mara's legs and she nearly jumped when her hand met ice cold skin. 

Petra smirked, "Are you cold?" 

Mara looked into her eyes for a few seconds before simply answering, "A little." 

Petra smiled and took Mara's feet in her hands, "Let me help fix that," she began to massage Mara's feet in an effort to warm them up, to which Mara smiled softly.

When she felt that she had sufficiently warmed her up she sat back to see that she still had work to do, Mara was left wearing the purple silken top that extended down her arms and form fitting leggings. She then moved back up to undo her top starting with the sleeves that doubled as fingerless gloves. She undid the clasps at her wrists and removed the gloves behind reaching behind her and undoing the ties that kept the garment in place. When she finished she peeled open Mara's neckline as she pulled the garment away. Petra simply stared in awe at what she had just exposed, Mara's skin was ice blue and was as smooth as the silken top that covered it. However her eyes were inevitably drawn to Mara's breasts, they were the perfect size for her frame and were topped with deep blue nipples that were stiff from arousal. Petra let her hands ghost over Mara's chest causing Mara to let out a shuddering breath. Petra slid her hands down her stomach until she reached Mara's waistline before pausing, her thoughts were racing as she still thought that this might be a dream, a dream that she never wanted to wake from. She slipped her fingers into the waist of her leggings and began to peel them off as Mara lifted her hips to assist her. The leggings became the final piece of Mara's clothing to fall to the floor as she laid back on the bed completely exposed, "This feels wonderful," she said to Petra as she was rid of her confines for the first time in years.

Petra was then grabbed by Mara who pulled her down onto the bed lying beside her. Mara sat up and gazed at Petra seductively, "Now its your turn," she said lustfully as she began to undo the fasteners on Petra's shoulder armor as Petra laid there practically hypnotized. The discarded armor made a quiet clunk on the floor and Mara moved down to divest Petra of her belt, it was no easy task as it had several fasteners that attached to a harness that she wore across her chest and had a long padded cloth hanging from it. However it came off in short order and Mara continued to move down, mirroring the way Petra had undressed her. She came to a stop at her boots as Petra, unlike herself, wore the full body skin suit that most the Royal guards wore. Petra's boots were sealed to her suit at the ankle and Mara easily unsealed them, removed her boots and tossed them away. She mirrored Petra's actions and took the opportunity to massage Petra's feet, an action that caused Petra to let out a fain laugh as she realized that Mara was copying her. Mara moved up to Petra's chest and reached behind Petra's neck and unzipped the gray part of her suit that covered her neck before working to remove her sleeves and gloves. Mara then looked unsure how to proceed so Petra gestured to seam that ran down the front of her suit. Mara smiled and began to unseal her suit and gradually, a thin stretch of ice blue appeared from her neckline and ran down to her waist. Mara opened the suit further so that Petra's breasts were exposed before moving to remove her suit entirely. Mara pulled Petra's down, peeling it from her skin slowly until Petra laid there completely exposed. Mara grinned as she tossed Petra's suit away before running her hands across Petra's nude form, Petra's skin was the same color as hers and her breasts were slightly larger. She rubbed them with her fingertips before Petra pulled her down beside her. Petra could see the hesitation in Mara's eyes, "Don't worry I'll go slow, just relax and enjoy it."

Mara let out a long sigh and let her body relax as Petra put her hands on her, starting at her neckline and she dragged her fingertips down to her breasts, teasing her fingers over her nipples. Mara drew in a stiff breath as she rubbed them and Petra couldn't help but smile to herself. Petra took it one step further as she leaned down and took one of her nipples into her mouth and massaged the other with her fingers and contentedly listened to Mara moan. She traced the nub with her tongue as she worked the other nipple with her fingers, feeling Mara shudder in response. The Queen let her head fall back, eyes closed in rapture.

"Lie back."

Mara shifted back and laid down on the soft sheets, they felt cool against her back and she was warmed again as Petra pressed her body against hers. She showered Mara's sensitive neck and breasts with kisses as she let he hands glide down Mara's stomach towards her thighs where her fingers began to roam, she felt the sticky rivulets that flowed from the heated, pulsating spot between her thighs. 

"Ah...p-please...stop teasing me, please just...just ..." Mara moaned as Petra's fingers began to dance across her soaked folds. Petra sat back to appraise the beauty before her, Mara's eyes were shut tight, her chest was heaving, her mouth was open in desire, and her sex glistened in the low light of the bedchamber like a lake in the moonlight. Taking the initiative Petra plunged into her, feeling the warm, slick wetness enveloping. Mara moaned in pleasure as Petra added another finger and curled them up to rub against the sensitive spot, Mara arched her back and curled her toes in the sheets in response. Petra moved up to take a nipple in her mouth and massage the other without sliding out of her. She added a third finger as she began to moved her hand in and out of her, curling her fingers in further and rubbing against the spot with more intensity. 

"P-Petra! I-I...D-Don't Stop...AHH...P-Petr-AHHHH!"

Mara moaned and cried as her orgasm exploded within her sending shock waves of of pleasure throughout her body causing her muscles to spasm, contract and finally go slack as she collapsed on the bed, her body shuddering with aftershocks.

Petra pulled her hand from her slick with wetness and began to place kisses on Mara's stomach before moving up to her breasts, and finally moving to capture her lips in a kiss. Mara eagerly returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. 

"Your turn," Mara purred.

Before Petra could react Mara grabbed her by the hips and flipped them so that she was now on top. Petra was in awe as Mara began to place kisses on her collarbone and gradually moved down to her breasts. Shivers shot down Petra's spine as Mara began to lick her nipples, her hot breath and wet tongue engulfing them, causing Petra to push her head back and bite her lip. When Petra's breasts were standing fully upright Mara pulled back and massaged them with one hand as her other hand made its way lower. Her hand ran along the curves of Petra's taught body as it made its way between her legs. As Mara let her fingers rub against the hot moist core, Petra's hips bucked and she arched her head back into the bed as she moaned. 

Mara stopped her prompting Petra to shoot her a look of disappointment, "I want to taste you," Mara purred seductively.

Petra was left speechless as Mara slid down her body dragging her fingers across her breasts causing Petra to shudder when her fingers grazed her nipples. Mara leaned taking her time prompting Petra to put her legs over Mara's shoulders to pull her in. Petra's world ignited when she felt Mara's tongue stroke across her folds before darting inside. Petra moaned loudly and began to writhe and spasm on the bed as Mara's tongue licked and sucked at an increasing rate.

Her cries grew louder body began to tremble as she got closer to orgasm, "M-M-MARAAAA," Petra curled her toes as her orgasm took hold causing her muscles to contract, trapping Mara's head against her moist folds. When her body relaxed Mara pulled back and slid up to meet her as she licked her lips seductively. 

"You taste good."

Mara curled up next to her resting her head on her chest while caressing her body, feeling every curve. Petra put her arm around her as they laid together and leaned down to kiss her tasting the sweetness on her lips.

"Petra?"

"Yes my Queen?" Petra teased caressing her breast.

"I love you." 


End file.
